


Горечь горящих костров оседает на языке

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Пиздострадания, бизенская верность, дайте Акито лопатой, сайд-стори, является интерлюдией
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось по заявке: Акито узнает в Ебрахии своего давнего противника Имубэ Кунимити.<br/>для Kedolfe</p><p>Внезапно исполнение превратилось во что-то большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горечь горящих костров оседает на языке

 

            Горечь горящих костров оседает на языке. Дым уходит вверх, уходит в небо. Пахнет Аши, фальшивой кровью йокаев и яростью молодых Охотников. Ебрахий ведет плечами, пытаясь отвлечься, и его взгляд натыкается на Данте.  Он сидит неподалеку от горького костра, подобрав под себя ноги и так укрывшись полой хаори, что кажется редкой птицей на отдыхе. Его спина прямая, но глаза закрыты. Ебрахий знает, что Данте не спит – медитирует. Его дыхание почти безмятежно, но ноздри беспокойно раздуваются, потому что кажется, что рядом йокаи. Но их нет здесь, это всего лишь ловушка, которая проверяет на прочность их сумасшествие. Ни один из Охотников не может успокоиться полностью, когда рядом эти твари. Кровь кипит, огненной лавой струится по венам, но Данте успокаивает себя каменной неподвижностью и методичным повторением. Ебрахий знает, что он считает каждый свой вдох и выдох – до десяти и обратно. Так любой из них может сидеть сутками, в этой неподвижности, в мире, где существуют только вдохи и выдохи и больше ничего.

Ебрахию и самому бы погрузиться в мягкие объятия медитации, просто успокоить пожар внутри и поймать в стальные кости контроля свой Инстинкт. Или ему бы переползти под бок к Данте, уложить голову ему на колени и попросить зарыться пальцами в волосы, счастливо вздохнуть и успокоиться, как он делал это сотни раз до этого. Но Ебрахий не делает ни того, ни другого, потому что Данте сейчас сражается сам с собой, а успокаивать себя медитацией нет необходимости. Ебрахий не ощущает волнения, не ощущает призыва куда-то мчаться и что-то делать, он достаточно собран и отстранен, чтобы обойтись. Он просто сидит на месте и методично отслеживает перемещения спутника, который не собирается их забирать, а уходит так далеко, чтобы ни один из молодых Охоников не смог его позвать.  Они должны выбраться отсюда сами. И Ебрахий не знал, кто составляет им расписание тренировок, но хотел бы взглянуть ему в глаза и высказать все, что думает. Потому что именно эта тренировка больше похожа на издевательство, чем на все остальное. Ебрахий мог бы стерпеть все: и то, как их мучили на методиках, как изводили на тренировках, как гоняли на ультразвуке, но с этим он смириться просто не мог. Тут ему хотелось рвать глотки. И вовсе не потому, что он был Охоником с ужасным самоконтролем. Это тут не причем.

Когда им сказали, что у них тренировка за пределами Академии, Синсэн Аши Сюгендо обрадовались, но вскоре оказалось, что рано они это сделали. Мало того, что по полигону была разлита фальшивая йокачья кровь, от которой хотелось на стену лезть, против них еще и выставили Сейто Аши Кагемуси, людей, двенадцатый курс. Да, именно, среди них - Сарумэ Акито. Он стоял по ту сторону баррикады, им нужно было сражаться с ним, _Данте_ нужно было сражаться с ним.

Ебрахий снова скользнул взглядом по Данте и скривился от душного дыма, забивающего легкие. Данте выглядел спокойно, и Ебрахий поражался и восхищался его выдержкой. От одной только мысли, что Данте могли поставить сражаться против него, внутри Ебрахия все переворачивалось и начинало болезненно ныть, хотелось свалиться на землю и позорно завыть; а этот держался, и где только в себе силы находил? Сидел спокойно и считал вдохи-выдохи. Он держал себя на таком крепком поводке, которого, казалось, крепче не существовало. Данте оказался способным учеником, его научили контролю лучше остальных.

_\- Я смирился, - говорил он. – Акито был моим, но в той, другой жизни, когда и ты, и я были людьми. Теперь я могу рассчитывать лишь на его ненависть и презрение._

И это было ложью – Ебрахий чувствовал. Данте не переставал надеяться, потому что Акито был его центром вселенной, как не переставал надеяться и Ебрахий, хотя знал, что Данте никогда не отвернется от Акито. А он сам никогда не отвернется от Данте. И совсем он не смирился, ему больно каждый раз: Ебрахий видел это в полыхающих лавандовых глазах. Он чувствовал вкус лжи Данте в каждом слове, потому что ложь его имела привкус, и если бы Ебрахия спросили, на что похож этот привкус, он бы ответил: «Знаете, это как жечь горькую траву». От нее потом вся глотка горит, и привкус во рту противный целый день.

Данте пошевелился и приоткрыл глаза, ловя на себе взгляд Ебрахия. Его лицо было спокойно, в глазах легкая дымка медитации, будто он еще не пришел в себя, все еще находится в мире вдохов и выдохов, но смотрел он вполне осмысленно, и осмысленно дернул уголком рта, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке. Ебрахию не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу.

\- Они ждут, что он сорвется, - послышался голос Элайи. Он всегда был таким, точно горный ручей, слышать его каждый раз было так освежающе. Объяснялось это его специальностью – Амэ-но-ивато-ваке-но  ками, Юный Бог Небесного Скалистого Входа, умел управлять специальностями других: усиливать их или подавлять. Это опасная специальность, но Элайя никогда не использовал ее во вред другим, и это делало ему честь.

Ебрахий повернулся к Элайе, который оказался совсем неподалеку рядом с ним. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и еле заметно хмурился в задумчивости. Так делает только Ямасиро, когда обдумывает что-то.

\- Он не сорвется, - возразил Ебрахий. Потому что это Данте. Великая Богиня, его друг – далеко не гений во всех этих камийских штучках, он не всегда хорошо усваивает материал, у него не все получается с первого раза, да и меч он держит под стать родителю – не всегда правильно и почти всегда с каким-то изъяном, но Данте знает, как справиться со своими демонами. Ебрахий видел, как он это делает, чаще, чем кто-либо в этом мире.

\- Слишком большая вероятность.

\- Ты его не знаешь, - зло оборвал Элайю Ебрахий. – У тебя только общие данные, ты не можешь сделать правильные выводы.

Ямасиро и прогнозы, Бизен и верность – иногда эти вещи сталкиваются, и еще неизвестно, кто сильнее. Этот конфликт мог быть стать камнем преткновения между школами, если бы Ямасиро не была настолько занята, а Бизен настолько безучастна ко всему, что не входило в круг ее интересов. Так что им удавалось вполне мирно сосуществовать.

\- Посмотрим, - пожал плечами Элайя.

Данте, конечно, все слышал и улыбался. Спроси его, что он об этом думает, тот бы просто пожал плечами и пробормотал что-то по поводу ревнивых родителей. Хорхе всегда ненавидел Акито, и привязанность Данте к нему ненавидел, но всегда поступал так, чтобы показать своему отпрыску, насколько сильно ему его привязанность к Акито мешает жить. И делал все, чтобы Данте, помимо собственного Инстинкта, взял под контроль и это тоже.

Почти невыполнимо.

***

По ту сторону костров, вонючих, как логово йокаев, на дереве сидел Хидехико. Он устроился на ветке, плавно покачиваясь на ветру, совершенно не заботясь о том, что под ним довольно внушительная высота, и сверзиться с нее было бы немного травматичным. Но ветки дерева оказались довольно гибкими и прочными, чтобы уместить на себе и взрослого Аши, и собаку-ханье по соседству. Собакой эту образину назвали только потому, что ее предком был кто-то из Ину, и не более того, ведь это чудище совершенно не походило на животное. Несколько пар красных глаз, шесть цепких конечностей, продолговатое туловище и два пушистых хвоста вряд ли наводили на мысль об  обычной собаке. Ханье был гибким, вертким, как и сам Хидехико, и обвился вокруг ветки, едва ли не как змей. И да, ему тоже нравилось покачиваться в таком положении, блаженно прикрыв глаза, в то время как его хозяин всматривался в даль, пытаясь выследить, чем занимались в своем лагере молодые ками.

\- Они там не все. Может, с десяток, - сообщил Хидехико, стоящему под сенью того же дерева Акито. Он упирался плечом в ствол и прочищал и без того безупречное лезвие своей катаны. На это сообщение Акито чуть скривил губы, обменялся взглядами с Накатоми и одним плавным движением загнал катану в ножны на поясе.

\- Ловушка? – предположил Акито. Ханье открыла глаза и лениво посмотрела на него, привлеченная голосом командира.

\- У них нет еще лидера. Скорее всего, просто не смогли договориться, чтобы выступить всем вместе, - ответил Накатоми.

\- Придурки, - хмыкнула Яцуно.

\- Нам же лучше, - произнес Акито.

\- Вижу Кристиана, Элайю, Риту… кажется, Александра…

При упоминании Александра Акито скривился едва ли не так интенсивно, как он кривился, когда ему напоминали о существовании Идзанами Данте. Мало кто знал, что произошло между этими двоими в прошлом, и судя по реакции командира, которую он являл, лучше об этом и не знать – целее будешь.

\- Лиандер… - продолжил перечислять Хидехико. Если был этот мелкий, то значит, где-то и его сестра неподалеку. Они как сиамские близнецы – никогда не расставались.

\- Ебрахий… - Хидехико запнулся, зная, что некоторые имена в присутствии командира лучше не называть, имя Бога, Приносящего Дары, было одним из таких. И потом уже тихо, совсем несмело добавил: - Данте.

Акито и бровью не повел, лишь его лицо закаменело пуще прежнего, а в глазах появился какой-то нездоровый блеск. Это не было яростью или чем-то еще в этом роде, это больше походило на предвкушение.

\- Как интересно… - пропела Яцуно, подпиливая ноготки.

Акито в ответ усмехнулся и задрал голову вверх, на Хидехико.

\- Слезай, - приказал он. – Пришло время разобраться с этим сбродом.

Накатоми отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Он знал, что не только Данте тянет к Акито, как магнитом, но и наоборот. Только в отличие от Данте, Акито мог причинить ему вред, когда как тот даже руку поднять на него никогда не смел. Постоянно терпел, словно святой, словно принял это наказанием за свои несуществующие грехи.

\- Мы сделаем это за пять минут, - озвучил свою ставку Хидехико, спускаясь вниз и шелестя листвой.

\- Меньше, - вставил Дайкуро и вопросительно взглянул на Накатоми. Тот поднял руки, сдаваясь:

\- Нет-нет, от меня вы ничего не добьетесь. Никаких прогнозов.

У него было предчувствие, что все не так просто. Может, правда, ловушка? Впрочем, неважно, что бы там ни было. Это же просто тренировка. Вот здесь чутье Пророка не сомневалось вовсе.

Вначале с дерева слезла собака. Делала она это такими слитно-тягучими движениями, и если бы не перебирала всеми своими шестью конечностями, точно бы на змею была похожа. Она подползла к Акито, ткнулась носом в его руку, будто с поисках одобрения. Гений Аши же похлопал ее по холке, почти бессознательно, и она едва не растеклась у его ног снова. Было что-то завораживающе-странное в этой любви к Акито. Эти твари так обожали его, как, пожалуй, никого, даже своих дрессировщиков Отомо. Хидехико был для нее равным – она воспринимала его таковым, иногда кем-то, кого надо защищать, иногда он был ей ребенком. Дайкуро, скорее, приходился старшим братом, которого вроде и уважаешь, но не всегда слушаешь. И только Акито был ее _хозяином._ И это так бросалось в глаза, что Хидехико порой жаловался, что гений и тут их обошел, даже в семейном деле.

\- Интересно, а каково это, быть взбудораженным от запаха фальшивой крови йокаев? – спросил Хидехико, выбирая из волос ветки и листья, которых нацеплял во время своего рейда. Акито только поджал губы, и младший Отомо сразу же поправился: - Ладно, не хочу знать. Должно быть, отвратительнее некуда.

\- Кстати, о крови. Как насчет добавить в наше появление немного драмы? – предложила Яцуно, зло оскалившись.

\- Делай, что хочешь, - равнодушно откликнулся Акито.

-  И что ты собираешься сделать? – любопытство Хидехико родилось раньше его самого, не успел Акито замолчать, как тот уже спрашивал.

Яцуно достала нож и полоснула себя по руке, пуская кровь.

\- Говорю же – драму!

Хидехико некоторое время моргал на этот порез, а потом натянуто улыбнулся. У него были свои понятия о том, что стоит девушкам делать, а что нет, но Яцуно очень злилась, когда кто-то делал скидку на ее пол. Она всегда хотела быть равной им всем, а Хидехико и его дурацкие манеры аристократа Отомо, порой мешали ей в этом. К счастью, Яцуно умела воспитывать, поэтому на лице Хидехико отразилась внутренняя борьба, но ни одно протестующее слово вроде того, что девушкам не пристало себя резать, даже для того, чтобы добавить в их появление драмы, не вырвалось из него. Он просто закусил губы и отвернулся к брату, всегда такому спокойному, как земляная глыба. Может, потому он был таким, что управлял кей Земли?

Красные капли побежали по запястью Яцуно, когда она вздернула руку вверх, подставляя ее ветру. Здесь везде рассеяна фальшивая кровь йокаев, а если добавить еще и человеческой, так молодые ками вообще сойдут с ума от коктейля запахов. А Охотники унюхают, у них на это обоняние и настроено. Это же Инстинкт.

Акито усмехнулся, глядя, как довольно скалится Яцуно. Нет, в ней не было неприязни к ками, как таковой, она могла с ними сотрудничать без проблем – Акито помнил, как она делала это с Данте; впрочем, Данте отказать трудно, тут уж даже его гениальные мозги признавали. Акито нравилась ее животная ярость, какая-то слишком уж человеческая, с какой-то странной гнильцой и неоправданной жестокостью, будто взрастили Яцуно где-то на лоне природы, и до поступления в Академию она бегала с волками. Или в Клане Волка – что тоже вероятно, ведь это ответвление Таманоя.

Потом она опустила руку и провела языком по ране на запястье, слизывая кровь. При этом она стреляла глазами на Акито, чтобы убедиться, что он смотрит. Весь этот спектакль был для него. Но Акито не смотрел, он еще раз коснулся густой шерсти ханье, и поравнялся с Накатоми.

\- А ты что скажешь? – спросил он Садахару.

Бывало такое, что Акито походил на слепца – который несется наугад, сшибает собой все препятствия, попадающиеся на пути, что, в конце концов, должно привести к печальным последствиям. Но этого не происходило, потому что когда Акито вот так «несся», он всегда знал, что делает и зачем. И в такие моменты его команда подчинялась ему беспрекословно, ведь знала – он не ошибется. Но если Акито был в чем-то не уверен, колебался, тогда он советовался. И это тоже было хорошей тактикой, потому что Хидехико был глазастым и подмечал малейшие детали, Дайкуро надежно прикрывал тыл, Яцуно слыла своей изобретательностью и  неординарным взглядом на вещи, а Садахару был объективен и всегда сохранял ясность мышления. И если вдруг из его уст звучало: «Командир, не надо», Акито останавливался. Удивительно, но факт.

\- Неплохой шанс на победу, - Накатоми сверкнул глазами из-за прозрачных стекол очков. Получилось даже зловеще.

\- Тогда – вперед.

Дайте Акито «неплохой шанс», и он превратит его в «обречены на победу». Таков уж он, гений.

***

Данте дернулся, когда ощутил запах человеческой крови в воздухе. Зверь внутри него, имя которому Инстинкт, вскинулся и загремел цепями контроля, навешанными на него с ног до головы. Данте тихо прорычал, хотя хотелось проскулить, и снова заставил себя уйти с головой в медитацию. Это будет ему хорошая тренировка – сохранять концентрацию при любых обстоятельствах.

\- Что творят, подонки, - простонал Элайя. Голос у него был таким, будто он вот-вот расплачется. Да только ждать этого можно долго, состаришься, а не дождешься. Этот малыш никогда не был тем, за кого его ошибочно принимали, и он обижался на это, не приминая еще и пользоваться.

Ебрахий в ответ что-то промычал. Данте слышал его тяжелое дыхание неподалеку. Ебрахий почти всегда находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Данте это ценил. Так же, как и ценил заботу о нем. Данте приоткрыл глаза, когда понял, что контроль восставлен и что наваждение схлынуло – это не было трудно, у него было очень гибкое, приспосабливающееся сознание. Может, в теории и практике меча он был плох, плох в навигации и в ультразвуке, но в медитативных практиках мог обогнать любого из своих сокурсников. И вот сейчас, находясь в полумедитативном состоянии, он быстро взял себя в руки и успокоился, готовый успокаивать и товарищей, если понадобится.

\- Это не кровь Акито. Она пахнет по-другому, - сказал он, глядя на побледневшего Ебрахия. На его лице была написана борьба, но сомневаться в нем не приходилось. Все же он был отпрыском Цукиеми, и подобная наследственность давала о себе знать. – Это – Яцуно. И зная ее, она сделала это специально.

\- Ну что за баба, - хмыкнул Кристиан. Обычно он был сдержан и вежлив, но поговорка «В тихом омуте йокаи водятся» была как раз про него. В чрезвычайных ситуациях Кристиан показывал, как он умеет выражаться. У некоторых даже вяли уши от этого.

\- Ну. Никто не сказал, что будет просто, - вмешался Элайя.

Данте поискал глазами Риту. Она занималась тем, что обгладывала когтями ствол дерева от злости. Хреновое у них было положение, но не безвыигрышное.

\- Я их знаю, они идут. Как всегда, только своей компанией, Комитетом… - сказал Данте, удивляясь спокойствию в собственном голосе. Что это было, смирение?

\- О, спасибо, мы и не поняли! – съязвил Хоакин. Он впервые за все время вставил свою ядовитую реплику. Данте уже и позабыл о его присутствии, и не вспомнил бы, если б тот не напомнил.

\- И нам нужен план, - озвучил общее мнение Элайя. – Итак, с чего начнем?

\- Тоже мне, командир выискался, - буркнул Александр. Он был тоже здесь. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, они просто собрались своей обычной компанией, которой собирались, когда творили глупости. Вот только как в этой компании оказался очень проблемный и весьма пугливый Александр, у которого еще и с головой не лады, сказать не мог никто. Он примкнул к ним как-то незаметно.

Александр был незаметным до тех пор, пока что-то не поджигал или не устраивал потопы, поэтому самым незаметным членом  их группы все же считался Хоакин. Но за ним сразу – Александр. Именно по этому праву и был проигнорирован.

\- Я возьму Сарумэ на себя, - вызвался Ебрахий.

\- Нет, - тут же возразил Данте.

\- Нет, - согласился с ним Элайя.

\- Херня это будет, - высказал свое мнение Кристиан. Остальные закивали.

\- Можно стравить его с Александром, - предложил Ебрахий, пожимая плечами. Александр от этого выпучил глаза и надулся, готовый вот-вот лопнуть призванной невесть откуда водой, но на его плечо легла тонка рука Богини Примирения, и тот сразу успокоился. Леандра могла успокаивать, как никто.

\- У кого еще есть идиосткие идеи? – Элайя поиграл бровями. Конечно, он был не полностью в курсе, что произошло в год пробуждения Александра, и каким образом был в этом замешан Акито, он тоже смутно представлял, но даже обрывочных знаний ему хватило, чтобы понять – идея хуже некуда. Нельзя этих двоих ставить вместе, Александру до стабильности слишком далеко.

\- Я возьму Акито на себя, - сказал Данте. Его голос даже не дрогнул. Только это самопожертвование почему-то не было оценено его коллегами, они все так дружно застонали, что стоило подивиться – такого единодушия они не высказывали еще никогда. Данте нахмурился: да за кого они его здесь принимают?

\- Я не шучу, - заявил он твердо.

\- Мы тоже, - закивал Элайя. – Это не просто плохая идея. Это ужасная идея. Ужаснее ее не бывает в принципе. Данте, тебя хотят сломать, понимаешь? Я уверен на сто процентов в этом, иначе бы не назначили этот цирк в качестве тренировки с Бизеном, который крепко повернут на  одном Аши.

Что там сказал Ебрахий недавно? Что-то о том, что Элайя не так хорошо знал Данте, как ему казалось. И у того еще была пара тузов в рукаве, а как же!

\- Я подстрахую, - внезапно согласился Ебрахий. На что остальные закатили глаза: ну конечно, эти двое просто не могут стоять по разные стороны баррикад. Они всегда вместе. А если вдруг такое случается – в редких случаях – так потом это обстоятельство вспоминают с настоящим ужасом.

\- Еще одна тупая идея. Страховать лучше Рите, - вмешался Кристиан.

\- Я? – тут же взвилась эта красноволосая змея. – Да ни за что. В разборки влюбленных я не вмешиваюсь, я предпочитаю за ними наблюдать. С почтительного расстояния!

Впрочем, все знали, что так Рита выражает свое согласие. Просто у нее язык такой.

\- Собаку-ханье возьмет на себя Ебрахий, - продолжил обсуждать тактику Элайя, повернувшись к Кристиану.

\- Да вы с ума посходили?

\- Не ломайся, Ебрахий, мы знаем о том, что ты с этими тварями лучше всех управляешься. Нам не простят, если мы кому-то из любимцев Отомо причиним вред, а ты сможешь их укротить без единой капли крови, - сказал Кристиан.

Ебрахий надулся, но ничего не ответил. Он знал, что Кристиан прав. И еще больше прав, что не пускает его к Данте, который собирается выступить против Акито. Вместе они таких дров наломают, что даже подумать страшно.

\- Таманоя? – приподнял брови Элайя.

\- Хоакин, - подал голос Лиандер. Никто не верил, но Лиандер был умнейшим из Ямасиро. И он не ошибался почти никогда.

\- Согласен.

\- А меня спросить не хотите? – тут же взвился упомянутый Хоакин. Данте понимал, отчего выбор пал на него. Тут уж точно будет «нашла коса на камень», потому что Хоакин со своей ворчливостью и Яцуно со своей ворчливостью просто обязаны встретиться в честном бою на поединке ворчунов.

\- Братьев Отомо оставим Ленадре, Лиандеру и Александру. У них получится, - тут же продолжил Элайя. – А Накатоми достается нам, - и заговорщически подмигнул Кристиану.

Накатоми не был простым противником, и Данте это знал. Он был даже опаснее Акито, потому что если Акито по большей части был молотом, то Накатоми не трудно быть рукой, которая этот молот направляет. Что ж, на вкус Данте это было справедливое распределение. Только Ебрахий посмотрел на него недовольно, фыркнул и придвинулся ближе.

\- Запах человеческой крови меня с ума сводит… - проныла Рита, кривясь. – Лучше бы мне дали эту бабу, я бы ей быстро показала, что резать руки не стоит.

\- Я сделаю это за тебя, - пообещал Хоакин. Вышло несколько кровожадно. Но Хоакин все же не мальчик-одуванчик в их компании. Это звание по праву носил Лиандер.

\- На том и порешим! – Элайя хлопнул в ладоши. Осталось еще подумать, каким образом справиться со своим противником, когда они выйдут «стенка на стенку», потому что эти Аши могут дать фору даже некоторым ками.

Данте прикрыл глаза и прислушался – уже близко. Он никогда не перестанет удивляться, насколько хорошо он чувствует Акито. Он всегда знает, когда с ним что-то не так, он всегда различит запах его крови в воздухе, он всегда узнает его. Это такое странное, немного пугающее чувство, больше животное, чем человеческое. Но, наверное, так же Ебрахий ощущает его, а Леандра ощущает Лиандера, а Хоакин… Он же Бизен, правда? Но на кого он направлен?

***

Сумерки – самое подходящее время для нападения. В темноте ками видят неплохо, но на перекрестье дня и ночи их еще можно запутать. Преподаватели в Академии говорили, что в сумерках ками становятся особенно растерянными и параноидальными, потому что их подводит зрение. Они за каждым кустом видят угрозу, потому что их глаза не знают, как правильно подстраиваться. Более опытные ками используют ультразвук, но эти еще не научились ему, все придет к ним лет этак через десять напряженных тренировок, а сейчас они - слепые котята.

Не то, чтобы Акито считал, что у кучки этих мелких выродков есть шанс их победить – не доросли еще, просто гений Аши привык все делать правильно, идеально, чтобы ничто и никогда не смогло помешать плану. Акито нравилось, когда его планы проходили, как по маслу. С этим тоже сбоя не случится.

Братья Отомо подняли руки, жестом показывая, что они собираются зайти с наветренной стороны. Акито кивнул и перевернул ножны с катаной: это учебный бой, и заточенной стороной бить по  Охотникам запрещено. Можно - тупым концом и с кей Земли, которая среагирует, как парализатор. Если ее прикосновение к телу противника будет достаточно плотным, она парализует, что создаст эффект «убитого». Они всегда пользовались ей во время учебных маневров, так уж точно знаешь, когда ты «умер», а когда просто «ранен».

Отомо скрылись в листве, бесшумной тенью брызнул в неверные сумерки и Садахару. Яцуно расплылась в оскале, поднимая руку выше, становясь так, чтобы запах ее крови ощущался отчетливее, но ками давно его унюхали, так что в этом жесте не было такой уж необходимости. Только ей скрываться – незачем, они почуют ее, где бы она ни была, потому что чувствуют запах крови так же четко, как и йокаи. Яцуно посмотрела на Акито, и он кивнул и ей тоже, а потом обогнул и скрылся среди листвы.

Он направлялся в самый центр лагеря, ориентируясь по горькой дымной вони. Ему было откровенно все равно, кого из ками он встретит – любой познакомится с его катаной. И глазом не моргнут, как будут парализованы. Акито ступал бесшумно, в лесу было полно шуршащих листьев и сухих веток, но он их обходил стороной или наступал настолько аккуратно, что даже чуткое ухо зверя не услышит, не то, что растерянные ками. Сейчас Акито ощущал себя хозяином леса, а этих зверенышей – помехой, которую стоит устранить.

Он миновал густые заросли леса и вышел на поляну. Именно на ней горел вонючий костер, призванный забить легкие дымом молодым ками, чтобы успокоить их. Неподалеку от костра сидел кто-то. Акито было трудно опознать, на кого он наткнулся – в подступающих сумерках все хуже и хуже было видно – но, в конце концов, кто бы там ни был, гений Аши не собирался с ним церемониться. Акито положил руку на рукоять катаны и двинулся ближе.

Фигура пошевелилась, будто разминая затекшие мышцы. Тряхнула длинным волосами, заплетенными в толстую косу, - поползло с тонких плеч накинутое на них хаори и обнажило белоснежную в сгущающихся сумерках форму Аши Сюгендо. На секунду Акито подумалось, что ему попалась одна из девчонок, но вскоре ками повернулся, и Акито увидел его лицо. Оно было наполненным спокойствием и таким умиротворением, что, казалось, не существует такого на свете. Вспыхнули в полутьме лавандовые глаза, и Акито, наконец, опознал, кто перед ним. Старый знакомый - Данте. Приставучий, как назойливая муха. Акито зло усмехнулся: уж его-то он не пощадит тем более, слишком уж надоел. Данте же зашуршал шелком хаори, поднимаясь на ноги. В его руке не было катаны, Акито не видел ее и за поясом, за спиной не видел так же. Гений Аши усмехнулся: решил сдаться без боя? На мгновение внутри шевельнулось разочарование и тут же потухло – так даже лучше.

\- Я знал, что ты идешь, - нарушил тишину Данте. Он не выглядел неуверенным или растерянным, он просто смотрел, будто подступающие сумерки для него ничто. Он не боялся неверных теней, его не волновала фальшивая кровь йокаев, разлитая повсюду, для него не имела значения кровь Яцуно, запах которой сладко-тревожной ноткой вплетался в прогорклый воздух. Данте был спокоен. – Я всегда знаю, когда ты идешь.

Акито раздражало это животное чутье, и, что уж греха таить, немного пугало. То, с какой легкостью Данте мог вычислить его, было ему неприятно. Будто у него перед этим ками была какая-то позорная слабость, от которой он никак не мог избавиться.

\- Значит, подготовился, - усмехнулся Акито, доставая меч. Мимолетом взглянул на него, чтобы убедиться, что держит его правильно – не хотелось бы нечаянно отрубить ему пару конечностей. В лазарете, конечно, пришьют обратно, но Рихард не останется довольным.

\- Можно и так сказать, - все так же серьезно ответил Данте. Чаще всего он улыбался, говорит что-то такое, липкое, сладкое – будто паутиной окутывал, и Акито рвал эту паутину одним рывком, бесцеремонно, но сейчас это были просто слова, просто голос, и ни капли того морока, который использовал Данте раньше. Вдали проскулила собака-ханье, не затравленно, но все же обреченно. Акито отметил этот факт и подумал, что если ей эти выродки что-то сделают, он порубает их в капусту, в лазарете по кусочкам собирать будут. Данте будто прочитал мысли и тускло улыбнулся.

\- Ханье занимается Ебрахий, ты можешь ему доверять. Он не причинит вреда.

От упоминания Ебрахия хотелось скривиться, как и от имени Данте. Эти двое были неразлучны. Акито плохо разбирался в динамике их отношений, но волочились эти двое друг за другом знатно. И кровь подпортили ему знатно, таскаясь своим неугомонным дуэтом и за гением Аши. Акито не знал, кого из них он ненавидел больше.

\- Опыт в укрощении йокаев? – спросил Акито с сомнением.

Данте помрачнел, в его глазах появилось какое-то тяжелое выражение.

\- Будто ты не знаешь, - ответил он.

\- А должен?

На мгновение Данте о чем-то задумался, а потом его брови удивленно приподнялись.

\- Так ты все же не знаешь? – выдохнул он.

\- Не знаю что?

\- Кто такой Ебрахий. Кем был до того, как стал ками.

\- Разве это важно? – Акито начал терять терпение. И еще хуже – подозревать, что это ловушка. Данте решил сменить тактику и заболтать его до смерти? А самое противное, что тактика работала. Разговаривать с Данте без всех этих штучек было почти приятно. Он будто снова с сестрой был. Воспоминание о сестре наполнило Акито гневом. Он никогда не простит обмана Данте, никогда.

\- Похоже, что нет, - Данте, конечно, уловил перемену в настроении Акито. И даже отскочил в сторону, когда тот пошел в атаку, будто это не было для него такой уж неожиданностью. Акито снова атаковал, на этот раз настойчивее, но Данте даже не защищался, он просто увернулся от меча, как уж, поднырнул под руку Акито и оказался за его спиной. Подобная неожиданность обескуражила: как такое возможно вообще? Как у него получилось проскочить?

Акито крепче сжал рукоять катаны, сдерживаясь, чтобы не перевернуть ее острой стороной, и повернулся к Данте, который стоял сзади него. Если бы тот использовал кехо, было не так обидно, потому что кехо – это камийские штучки, и использовать преимущество в бою, нормально, но Данте проделал свой маневр без применения чего-либо. Как он смог?

Акито нахмурил брови, пытаясь понять. Данте снова стоял перед ним, застыв истуканом, со вселенским спокойствием в лавандовых глазах. Будто он смирился. Смирился и с этой битвой, и с тем, что Акито постоянно его отталкивает, и больше не собирается ничего предпринимать. Это странным образом задевало. Вот она, пресловутая верность Бизена, на самом деле и яйца выеденного не стоит.

\- Почему ты не атакуешь? – спросил Акито, глядя на Данте.

\- А надо? – приподнял брови он. – Я могу, не сомневайся.

То, что он мог, Акито чувствовал. Это было странное, непонятное чувство, непохожее на его обычную интуицию, которая просыпалась во время боя, это было нечто другое, такое, что было только между ним и Данте. Это чертово чувство существовало во все времена, и было знакомо до воя.

\- Так покажи. А то слишком скучно.

Данте рассмеялся. Кажется, он понимал, что Акито его провоцировал, чтобы тот пошел в атаку, и чувство единения, глупое чувство, что они звучат на одной волне, что ни делай, как ни сопротивляйся, как ни пытайся расстроить эту глупую настройку, - пропадет.

\- Ты скучаешь со мной? Ох, братик… - Данте не улыбался, а говорил, будто знал все.

\- Не зови меня так! – зло оборвал Акито и угрожающе надвинулся на Данте. Сейкатсу послушно отозвалась на ярость Акито, хлынула вниз потоком, преобразовываясь в земляную кей. За какие-то несколько мгновений ее накопилось столько, что можно парализовать маленькую армию.

Данте же даже не дрогнул. Он был спокоен, он был собран. Было в этом что-то завораживающее: ничто не могло поколебать его. Его не пугали ни сумерки, ни мощная кей, ни ярость Акито. Впрочем, Акито он не боялся никогда. И всегда верил в него.

\- Ничего не изменилось, - ответил Данте. А еще он не улыбался сегодня. Его губы были сжаты, лавандовые глаза смотрели серьезно. – Мы с тобой остались теми, кем были в Сарумэ…

\- Изменилось все, - убежденно возразил Акито.

\- Все это декорации, братик.

\- Не.Зови.Меня.Так!

Акито предупреждал его, но он не послушался. Поэтому пусть не жалуется, когда его накроет неподъемной дугой кей Земли, парализует…

***

Ебрахий бежал. Он бежал обратно, ощущая, что не успевает. Что слишком долго провозился с собакой, прежде чем справиться с ней, и теперь Данте в опасности. Акито может все – даже вместо парализатора рубануть настоящей боевой кей. Он настолько ненавидит Данте, что причинить ему вред  - только в радость. А Данте беззащитен перед ним! Йокаи бы побрали преподавателей, которые затеяли этот цирк!

Неподалеку вспыхнула кей, и Ебрахий замер в ужасе. Неужели, он опоздал? То, что Данте и Акито встретились, это было ясно, но чтобы все закончилось так быстро? Данте обычно еще с ним «разговаривает», прежде чем напороться на его жестокость. И самое главное, что эти разговоры с каждый разом становятся все длиннее. Но тут…

Ебрахий от отчаяния перешел в кехо. Отчаянно выпустил и ультразвук, потому что бежать по лесу без него – самоубийственно. Но пользоваться им не мог, путал расстояние, путал отраженные сигналы, не мог высчитать нужное направление, но это отчаяние вело его. Мелькало листвой, лупасило гибкими ветками, хрустело под ногами валежником. Его ноги, казалось, не двигались. Казалось, вязли в рыхлой земле. Отраженных сигналов было слишком много, от них кружилась голова, тошнило от растерянности, но в сознании билось: «Данте, Данте, Данте», и это странно помогало. Помогало инстинктивно находить дорогу в кехо…

\- …они хотели посмотреть, смогу ли я воспротивиться тебе… - услышал Ебрахий голос Данте и притормозил. Он вынырнул из кехо на краю поляны и чуть не задохнулся от горечи чадящих костров, густой земляной кей, разлитой в воздухе, и той картины, что предстала пред его глазами.

\- …они хотят знать, смогу ли я победить тебя, братик… провоцируют… постоянно испытывают контроль… ломают… а потом собирают заново, но уже без выявленного изъяна… - говорил Данте. Услышанное доходило до Ебрахия рывками, оно походило на взволнованный перестук сердца, которое колотилось в его грудной клетке. Ведь имело такой же ритм. Ебрахий отчаянно моргал, пытаясь осознать, что происходит в целом, но это было слишком трудно: вид Данте, стоящего на коленях, склонившего голову, ошеломил его.

\- …и если не делать так, как они хотят, они будут мучить тебя этим снова и снова… я не хочу повторения, братик… это слишком больно – идти против тебя… поэтому сейчас я показываю, что могу справиться со своей слабостью… несмотря ни на что…

Зашуршал шелк хаори, которым были укрыты плечи Данте. Хаори спикировало вниз и накрыло Акито, лежащего на земле парализованным. Его взгляд был недвижим, будто гений Аши находился без сознания, но Ебрахий знал, что на самом деле он слышит Данте. А голос Удзумэ сорвался до шепота, хрипел как от боли, и Ебрахий едва не взвыл от желания примчаться и проверить, не ранен ли он.

\- …я надеюсь, теперь все поймут, что у нас такие отношения не потому, что я не могу тебе сопротивляться, а потому что… я не хочу тебе сопротивляться… это большая разница…

Данте наклонился и коснулся его лба губами. А у Ебрахия на внутренней стороне век отпечаталось, как он застыл, прикрыв глаза дрожащими ресницами.

\- …я убью тебя, если понадобится… своими руками, братик… - с этими словами Данте поднялся на ноги, прямой и напряженный, как струна. Его глаза горели тем самым светом, силы которого может хватить, чтобы изменить мир. Он заметил Ебрахия, кивнул ему, показывая, что все в порядке, и медленно поплыл прочь. Вскоре от него не осталось и следа, он растворился в сумерках, в прогорклом дыме костров, под сенями погружающегося во тьму леса.

Ебрахию хотелось двинуться следом, просто быть рядом, идти за ним в шаг, лишь потому, что это был Данте, которому плохо сейчас, но не посмел. Их делало такими хорошими друзьями прежде всего понимание потребностей друг друга, и Футодама знал, что Данте сейчас хочет принадлежать этим сумеркам, быть одной из неверных теней, плясать и перешептываться с другими тенями, потому что только что он доказал всем, на что способен. Это не далось ему легко, но больше никто в Академии не станет недооценивать его, не будет принижать его потому, что он настолько привязан к своему брату. Ебрахий знал, что Данте такой, с самого начала, только не понимал, почему не видят этого остальные. Может потому, что его знакомство с другими не было столь плотным и продолжительным; может потому, что настолько страстно верил в Данте только он, Ебрахий. А ведь если так, то Акито тоже должен был. Но он лежал на земле, поверженный, ведь не понимал, что есть Данте на самом деле.

Ебрахий подошел к гению Аши, парализованное тело которого было укрыто шелком хаори Данте. Выглядело это странно, но Ебрахий ощущал удовлетворение: быть может и Акито взглянет на Данте по-новому. Хотя вряд ли.

\- Куни…мити… - с трудом выдал парализованный гений. Кей уже начала отходить, но еще не настолько, чтобы Акито смог двинуться, не говоря уж о подняться.

\- В прошлой жизни, - оскалился Ебрахий, приседая над Акито. Он смотрел на поверженного Сарумэ с таким удовольствием, с каким только целовался с Данте. У Акито был колючий взгляд, он обещал все муки, которые только он сможет придумать, и это веселило лучше вина – когда оно могло еще его веселить. – Знаешь, почему на земле лежишь сейчас ты, а не я?

Акито упорно молчал, но Ебрахию не нужны были его ответы. Он скажет все, что думает и так.

\- В прошлой жизни, Акито, мы оба любили Сарумэ Амэ. Когда она стала Данте, ты отрекся от нее, будто она хуже йокая, а я принял все изменения. Ты любил иллюзию, Акито, а иллюзии всегда разрушаются. Я люблю настоящего Данте, и поэтому мы вместе. Он мой, Акито. Не твой. Никогда не был, никогда не будет.

Глаза Акито загорелись ненавистью, как в старь. Как в те времена, когда они сражались за Амэ, будучи принцами. Ебрахия окатило волной ностальгии, и он даже вздохнул – веселые то были времена, а потом послал Акито воздушный поцелуй.

\- Счастливо оставаться, милый. Надеюсь, тебя еще долго никто не найдет здесь, - осклабился он и поднялся.

Данте хотел побыть в одиночестве лесных сумерек, и Ебрахий дал ему время. А теперь пришло другое время - догнать его и дать понять, что в этом мире существуют неизменные вещи. И одна из таких, что Данте – не один. У него всегда будет Ебрахий. Несмотря ни на что.

 


End file.
